Young Gods
by K. A. Maples
Summary: A view of Seto Kaiba from the eyes of an employee
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
"You have an appointment with R&D at ten, Mr. Kaiba." I announced as the Lord of All He Surveys strode past me like the young god he thought of himself as. He didn't so much as pause as he went right past me. He heard me, of course. And even if he didn't, I would remind him. That's my job, after all.  
  
He sent Janice scurrying off to get him some coffee. I seriously doubt my Lord and Master would be very happy if he ever found out that Janice fantasized about shoving that coffee cup down his throat. Days like that, I missed the school year. At least THEN we didn't have to put up with him for most of the day.  
  
Don't get my wrong. Compared to his father, the kid's a saint.  
  
Doesn't stop me from wanting to strangle him, though.  
  
I watched Lord Kaiba's brother go running into his office. Didn't bother trying to stop him. His Lordship didn't mind being interrupted by his brother.  
  
  
I saw trouble coming the moment the Moto boy started walking towards us. Another young god. All arrogant swagger and devilish smirk. Those two were made for each other. Not that I'm saying Kaiba is gay, mind you..... but I have yet to see him react to meeting an attractive female as much as he reacts to a certain leather clad duelist. All eager anticipation.  
  
I get out of my seat and block his path into His Lordship's office. "Mr. Kaiba isn't seeing anyone at the moment."  
  
I love it when these youngsters just stop and stare at me. They never expect me to try and stop them. This one seemed to think he could stare me down. Isn't that a laugh? I know my job, and I know I'm well within my rights to stop this punk from going in.  
  
"If you want to see Mr. Kaiba, I recommend you take a seat."  
  
He glared at me for several minutes before finally backing down, taking a seat in the little lounge across from my desk. It was all of five minutes before the others started gathering around to get a look. Something about cute boys in black leather...  
  
  
It was nearly ten o'clock, the Moto boy was still waiting in the lounge (and having his every whim catered to by my fellow employees), and my Lord and Master made no sign of coming out any time soon. I buzzed him with the intercom and waited. And waited. And waited.  
  
I buzzed him again.  
  
"Yes, Emma?"  
  
"You're wanted in R&D, and Moto is waiting for you, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Reschedule my appointment with R&D, and send him in."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"If I wasn't sure, would I have said it?"  
  
"You've been putting this off all week, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Have Johnson do it, then."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." I looked up at the Moto boy and jerked my head in the direction of the door. He immediately launched himself off the couch and strode up to the door, flinging it open. I kicked it shut as he was going in, and was rewarded with the sound of it smacking him on the backside. Today was going to be a good day.  
***********  
"I do not think your secretary likes me very much." Yami said dryly as he rubbed his injured rear.  
  
Kaiba continued to shuffle his deck nonchalantly, arching an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"The way she looked at me, for one." Yami pulled out his own deck and sat down, nodding to Mokuba, who was engrossed in a video game.  
  
"She glares at everyone. She glares at me when she thinks I'm not looking. Last time Malik showed up, she got caught up in an hour long staring contest. It was a wonder to behold."  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"No one. I broke it up." Kaiba laid out the board and pulled a quarter out of his pocket. "Heads or tails?"  
  
"Tails." 


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
I smiled as Blondie approached. My favorite one. I swear I saw him blanch when he saw me, and he very quietly took a seat in the lounge. Somewhat disappointing. I'm sure I could win. Boy's mind is so shallow you couldn't drown a worm in it.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba will see you in a few minutes, Mr. Ishtar."  
  
Blondie sneered at me. He could sneer all he wanted. He was going to be sitting there for a loooong time...... especially since my Lord and Master was off at an amusement park with his brother.  
  
Not that I was going to tell HIM that.....  
  
  
I looked at my watch, then smiled at Blondie, who looked like he was about ready to blow his top. "Office hours are over, Mr. Ishtar. Maybe if you come back tomorrow...." Blondie bolted out of his chair and slammed his hands down on my desk, knocking my coffee cup over. I stood up and leaned across the desk, meeting his glare with one of my own.  
  
My fellow subjects packed up and trickled out of the office one by one. A few of them stopped to watch me and the kid face off. Finally, we were alone in the office. Pretty boy seemed to think he could stare me down. How, how wrong he was.  
  
I used the opportunity to study his face. He has five freckles on his nose, and these little gold flake things in his eyes. One of his front teeth is a little crooked. He probably used to have braces, and at least four of his teeth had been replaced.  
  
My lord and master came in late. He does that when he misses work during normal office hours.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
I didn't look away, but I could see him circling around my desk, the stupidest look on his face. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"...... Did I miss something?"  
  
"You had an appointment with Mr. Ishtar, and now he is refusing to leave the office."  
  
"Where the hell were you, Kaiba?" Blondie whirled to face my beloved employer. It took him a moment to register. I am pleased to say that I kept from doing a victory dance. It probably would have caused His Lordship to insist I see the company shrink. He already thinks I'm a bit off in the head.  
  
The look on Blondie's face was perfect. Absolutely priceless, really. And the noises he made! He started strangling, and he turned this beautiful shade of red as a vein in his forehead started throbbing.  
  
His Lordship put a hand on Blondie's shoulder while I grabbed my purse and left. "Come on, Malik. I'll buy you a drink." I heard him say as I left. I finally allowed myself a smile. This was one for the books.  
**********  
"She beat me, Kaiba. That.... that UNDERLING of yours beat ME. ME!"  
  
Kaiba put another shot of whiskey in front of the blond. "So you keep saying."  
  
"How? How? How did she do it?"  
  
"I don't know." 


End file.
